A data object (or an object) can include information (or data). Typically, information (or data) can be provided as textual information (or textual data). By way of example, textual information (or textual data) can be represented by a string of characters which may be encoded in computer-readable format (e.g., American Standard Code for information Interchange (ASCII). Computers can understand numbers, so an ASCII code can be provided as a numerical representation of a character such as ‘a’ or ‘@’ an action of some sort A data object can, for example, be written text in a language readable by a human (e.g., a user profile, resume, a job) provided (e.g., encoded, generated, stored) in various known computer-readable formats (e.g., txt, pdf, html, json, web document).
Today, data and its usage in computing environments and systems has become prevalent in virtually all aspects of business and personal life. Moreover, usage of various forms of data is likely to continue to grow even more rapidly and more widely across all aspects of commerce, social and personal activities. As such, it is apparent that techniques for representation of data are very useful.